


With Catlike Tread

by DianaSolaris



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Actors, Fluff and Humor, Multi, POV Hernando (Sense8), POV Third Person Limited, Post-Canon, do you want 1k of daniela and hernando being silly? you got it, pirates of penzance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaSolaris/pseuds/DianaSolaris
Summary: Daniela's getting bored of telenovelas, Hernando is filled with inspiration, and Lito is just going with it at this point.





	With Catlike Tread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peccadilloes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peccadilloes/gifts).



> The songs used in this are 'Today' famously covered by John Denver, 'L'amour est un oiseau rebelle' from the opera Carmen by Georges Bizet, and 'With Catlike Tread' from The Pirates of Penzance by Gilbert and Sullivan. Yes, it is that ridiculous a song. Pirates of Penzance is better known for 'I Am The Very Model of a Modern Major General' but I couldn't find a smooth way to integrate that one. Just imagine Hernando learning it, though!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this ^_^

                It was good – for everybody, thought Hernando, least of all Lito himself – that Lito’s career had made a comeback. Not quite the one he’d hoped for, but it was work, and it was _steady_ work. It meant that they had a house again, and while he still had to stop Lito from reading Youtube comments or reviews of his movies, it was almost like things were back to how they’d been, almost two years ago.

                “ _Hola!”_ came Daniela’s cheerful voice from the door.

                Well, almost.

                Hernando dropped his book on his face – a biography of Diego Rivera, written by somebody who had the marvelous skill of making Diego Rivera sound boring – and waved vaguely in the air. “Hello, Daniela.”

                “Don’t sound so grumpy. Was somebody wrong on the Internet again?”

                “No, I’m just hung over.” He lifted the book off of his face. “…You look fine. I hate you.”

                “You could _never_ hate me.”

                “No, you’re right. I hate tequila.”

                Daniela flopped down on the bed next to him, sliding her heels off. “The script reading was boring. I still don’t know why I took this job,” she complained.

                “Because it’s work.”

                “It’s a telenovela! I want to do something _meaty_ and _dramatic._ ”

                Hernando pretended not to hear the way she dragged out the vowel sounds in _meaty._ “Dani, I love you, but you couldn’t get through me reading Dante’s Inferno before wandering off for some wine.”

                “That’s different. That’s some old Italian dude. I want something with _power!_ Lust! Murder!” She sprang from the bed, striking a pose.

                “You want one of Lito’s roles,” Hernando commented, then chuckled as her face went red.

                “No! Ayyy, of course not.” Her slight pout told a different story.

                Hernando sat up, crossing his legs on the bed and looking at her with consideration. “…No, you’re right. You need something with a comic side.”

                “I can do dark and scary!”

                “Yes, but you’d be miserable.”

                Daniela opened her mouth, then frowned. “I – Well – I suppose.”

                “Can you sing?”

                She clasped her hand to her breast with mock outrage. “Hernando! After all this time! Haven’t you _heard_ me serenading Lito for good luck?”

                “I don’t think it counts if you’re singing It’s Not Easy Being Green in your best Kermit impression,” he drawled.

                “It’s an _excellent_ Kermit impression. Does that count for nothing – _nothing?_ ”

                Hernando rolled his eyes, although he couldn’t help the smile on his face. He genuinely liked having Daniela around. He hadn’t realized how _bored_ he’d been, a lot of the time before. He loved Lito, no doubt; but it was hard to be completely ridiculous with him. “Okay, well, what’s your normal voice like?”

                Daniela covered her eyes. “I haven’t done it in so long!”

                “Oh, come on. We’ve seen each other naked, how much different than this be?”

                Daniela pouted. “It’s a different kind of intimacy! This is – this is intimacy of the _soul._ ”

                “…See, now you’re just manipulating me.”

                “Turn around!”

                Hernando grumbled, but turned around on the bed. There was silence, then –

                “Nope. Need wine for this.”

                “It’s three in the afternoon –“

                “No wine, no song.” She paused. “Isn’t that like, Roman or something?” Then she disappeared into the other room. Hernando could hear her rummaging through the fridge, and rolled out of the bed, deciding that he should really put on some pants.

                Then from the other room came her voice, strong if a bit shaky, singing in English. “Today, while the blossoms still cling to the vine, I’ll taste your strawberries, I’ll drink your sweet wine, a million tomorrows shall all pass away, ere I forget all the joy that is mine today.”

                Hernando felt his heart break a little bit. That was _Daniela’s_ voice?

                She took a breath, and this time it was French – and he recognized it, too.

                “L'amour est un oiseau rebelle, que nul ne peut apprivoiser, et c'est bien en vain qu'on l'appelle, s'il lui convient de refuser…” She cleared her throat, then reappeared, holding a glass of wine. “It’s been a while since I did opera.”

                “You can sing _opera._ ”

                “If I really want to, I can sing opera in a Kermit voice!” Her smile was a little strained.

                Hernando pulled his shirt over his head, then walked over to her, placing a gentle hand on her cheek. “…It stresses you out?”

                She sighed. “Not the _singing,_ really, just – everything I did was always so sad. You’re almost right. I’d love to do what Lito does! But I’d rather make people smile.”

                He stroked his beard, gears clicking in his head. “…Pour me some of that wine. And take off your shirt.”

                “What?” She stammered. “Hernando, I’m flattered, but isn’t this usually the other way around?”

                He rummaged through the closet. “Just trust me.”

                “Well, alright! I don’t need asking twice –“ Daniela was presented with one of Lito’s white shirts. “…What is this?”

                “Daniela, my dear…” Hernando dumped one of her scarves into her arms, balanced a cowboy hat on her head, and wielded a broom handle in her direction, sinking into a fencing pose. “We’re going to turn you into a _pirate._ ”

                If they could power the world on excited grins, he thought with a satisfied feeling, Daniela’s would have kept the entirety of Mexico City alight for at _least_ a week.

\---

                Lito was getting used to coming home to all sorts of strange shenanigans. At this point, he was sure nothing could shock him –

                -but he wasn’t sure _how_ to react to the sounds of both of his loved ones singing along to a movie he’d never seen, or the fact that Daniela seemed to be sword-fighting with the air.

                “WITH CAT-LIKE TREAD!”

                “You gotta give it more oomph! Remember! You are a _pirate!_ ”

                “Our CAUTIOUS WAY WE FEEL! No sound at ALL!”

                “Yes, yes, _good!_ Let it ring out of your chest!”

                Lito stared up at the two of them, then interrupted, “You realize it’s ten o’clock, right?”

                Hernando paused, then stared at the wine bottle. “Time flies when you’re having fun, I suppose. Welcome home! Daniela and I have an _idea._ ”

                “…Oh no. What are you two getting yourselves into?”

                Daniela grinned. “En garde!” She poked him in the chest with her broom. “I’m going to be a _pirate!_ ”

                “What she means is, we want to do a stage play.”

                “An opera!”

                “And make it gay.”

                “I’m going to be a _lesbian_ pirate!”

                “No more wine for you, dear.”

                Lito slapped his hand against his forehead. Great. More misadventure. Although… He peered at the movie. The songs would have to be English, but if they translated the dialogue…

                “Well, you can’t sword fight like that, Dani. Hernando! My sword.”

                Dani gulped in sudden worry. Lito grinned, positioning the broom in front of him.

                “Okay, so, on the stage you don’t have any cuts. No special effects. So you have to make it look as _real_ as possible. Here’s what you do…”

                Things were different with Daniela here. But honestly? It worked beautifully. Besides, that stupid song was going to be stuck in his head all night.

 


End file.
